A fate worse then death
by Marajsky
Summary: What could be worse then death to a vampire hunter? This is a one shot, but more might be coming. AxI


**AN Notes: There is much debate on what these chips the ****Millennium**** group has actually do. Some say it turns a human into a vampire, some say it just tracks and burns up a vampire. Well for this story I'm using the chip turns a human into vampires' belief.**

**Disclaimers: None of these characters belong to me. I'm just borrowing them and I promise to return them in good or excellent condition to their original owners.**

A fate worse then death

Alucard faded into nothing, his good buy to her tore her heart into two. Integra placed her hand on her heart trying to stop it from breaking.

"No, he can't be gone, I will not believe it! Alucard, come to me at once! That's an order!" She thought to herself as she tried to contract him thought their mental link.

While the major and Integra talked about Alucard, Doc slipped into the chamber silently, he nodded to the major as he took out a syringe from his lab coat pocket. Integra was trying to contact Alucard while looking for him in the monitors, unaware of Doc coming up behind her silently.

"You see my dear, he is gone. You have lost; lost your home, country, queen and now your lover. You have nothing, you will be nothing. Thou you still have your humanity, but you just might lost that too if you don't do as I say." The major said as he came up to her. "You see, I have plans for you my dear." He invaded her personal space as he moved so close she could smell his bad breath.

"Never! I will never bend to your will. I'll rather die." She whispers as she turned her head away from him.

"Oh yes you will, if not I will make you want you hunt! Agree to be my wife and I will let you keep your humanity. If not, we do have a new chip we need to test, and you will be the perfect test subject. It's your choice." The major laughed as he gave Doc the single to inject Integra with a paralyzing drug that was in the syringe he was holding.

Integra felt a sharp pick as her limbs grew heavy. As slipped to the floor, paralyzed, she looked up at the major with a shocked look.

"Oh don't worry my dear, it's just so you don't move while we implant the chip.

"No, don't." She whispered as she collapses to the floor. Doc and the major picked her up and placed her on a steel table that was rolled into the chamber.

"Alucard, please come, I need you NOW!" Integra pleaded to Alucard thought their link, but she was met with silent.

"All you had to do is agree to marry me. But since you are going to be a hard head then we have to implant this." He said as showed her the microchip as he held with a tweezer.

"NEVER!" She yelled. As she tried to fight off the drug, but to no avail.

"Fine! Whatever!" Max said disgusted, the yelled something to her in his language as he threw a glass from the table against the wall in anger. "Doc, do it!"

"Seras, if you can hear me, get to my loc. NOW. Please hurry." Integra tried to reach Seras through a mental link.

Doc picked up the scalpel from the try of medical instruments. He pushed back her hair away from the back of her neck. He cut a 2 in gash at the base of her neck. She cried out in pain as the cut was made.

"Sorry we couldn't give you something for the pain, my dear." Max said as he held her hands as the microchip was placed into the cut.

"No, please don't." Integra whisper, she hated to be in this position. She swore she would never beg for anything. But this was her life and soul she was begging for.

"Alucard, Please help me!" She cried out load as Doc stitched up the cut.

"All done Major." Doc said as he whipped his hands with a towel.

"Good. I told you my dear; all you have to do is marry me, now you are just a freak now!" He threw back his head and laughed.

"Take her to the room down the hall. It will take a few hrs for the change to be complete. Also though a few blood packs in there with her, I'm sure when she awakes she will be hungry."

"Yes sir." Said one of the last guards on the ship.

Alucard heard his former master cries for help and her fear. As he tried to break out of his prison of no where, he heard and felt Integra's screams of pain as the chip started to transform her.

'No, no. Integra if you can hear me, I'm coming, hold on." He tried to contact her. He willed himself to reform in front of the room they were holding her. This he would later realize as a miracle, for his love and devotion for his master nothing, no prison of any sort, could hold him back.

With one pull he ripped the door off its frame. The room was cold and dark, but with his vampirc eyes you could see though the darkness of the room. What he saw almost brought him to his knees; there was the strongest woman he had ever known on the floor curled up in a tight ball trembling with fear and pain. He fell to his knees by side her, noticing her clothes and hair were drenched with sweet and tears. He pushed back her hair away from her face so she could see it was him, her knight is shining armor come to her aid. She looked up at him with her once pale blue eyes, now red as the transformation near its completion.

"Please Alucard, kill me. Please before it's too late." She cried as she threw herself into his arms and held on to him for dear life.

"No, I can not and will not harm you in any way." He said softly as he held her close.

"Please, I beg of you, please." She cried in his arms as a new strange and powerful feeling came over her, hunger. As he held her he rocked her back and forth trying to calm her. He felt the chip just under the skin of the back of her neck.

"At least take that bloody thing out! That's an order!" She demanded, and then he hears a soft "Please."

"How the hell did you get back here?" They heard the major's voice behind them, in the door way.

"You bastard, I'm going to kill you for what you did to her and Walter!" Alucard said as he called up his hounds of hell. They leaped from his arms in the direction of the major and Doc, swallowing them both up whole. As the hounds disappear with their meal, Alucard picked Integra up and faded away.

"Police Girl, get back to HQ right away, NOW!" Seras heard her master's call.

"He's back, master is back!" She said to herself as she left the now empty battle field.

Alucard placed Integra on her bed; lucky most of the house was untouched. He sat in the chair next to her bed watching her sleep. He knew what he had to do; he looked around the room for a glass or a cup. His eyes saw what he was looking for, on the bookcase was a pewter _chalice. As he picked up the chalice he bit into his wrist, letting the blood flow into the chalice._

"Alucard, where are you? Please help me." She murmured as she woke.

"Master, I'm here. Please drink this, it will help." He said as he brought the chalice up to her lips while holding her head up so she could drink.

"What is it?" She asked weekly as she wrapped her hands around the chalice.

"Don't worry what it is, just know it will help, now drink." He said as he helped her tip the cup. As she drank the contents a hunger like she never experienced before hit her full force, she greedily finished the contents. She looked up at Alucard the cup still on her lips.

"What have you done to me?" She whispered.

"I'm here, I came as fast as I could." Seras bust thought the bed room doors, out of breath.

"Well it's about time!" Alucard said angrily as he pulled her to the other side of the room so they could talk.

"What happened?" She asked quietly.

"They did it, they chipped her." He whispered to Seras.

"Oh no, oh god." She whispered back as she looked over his shoulder to see her boss just lying there with a lost and scared look.

"We have to help her thought this. Go and get a few blood packs, hopefully there are still some left. I gave her some of my blood but she will need more soon. Oh Seras do not tell her what has happened, we need to slowly inform her of her new condition." Alucard explained as he pushed her out of the room.

"Yes, sir." She said as she disappeared around the corner.

"My Integra, the time has come. Drink more and be mine." He whispered to his former master as she looked up at him with red eyes.

"Alucard, Please take this chip out." She whispered.

"No, it will not matter. The change is complete, even if I remove the chip you will still remain a vampire." He explained.

"I don't care, I don't want this life. Please let me go, destroy me, please." She said with as much authority as she could in her weaken state.

"You have drinking my blood, we are now bonded together, you will be mine, my queen and I will finally have my revenge against your great grand father. It's over." He said as he paced around the bed not taking his eyes off hers.

"No, oh god no. This is what you planed all along, your revenge. I will never be a slave to you or anyone!" She cried and yelled.

"Good, now let's start our new life as king and queen of the undead!" He said as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her with a passion she had never known before.

The End??


End file.
